finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:DelNorte
Hallo und herzlich Willkommen im Almanach. Falls du Fragen hast, wende dich an einen einen der Admins (DarkChocobo und Scharesoft) oder statte dem Forum einen Besuch ab. Ich helfe natürlich auch immer gerne, sogut ich kann. Viel Spaß in der Wiki :) --Smertos 20:22, 27. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Archiv Für veraltete Diskussionen, siehe DelNortes Talk-Box, Vol.1 Smalltalkecke Danke :)! Bin noch nicht lange dabei und etwas unerfahren, versuche aber, mein Bestes zu geben ^^ ich hoffe, ich mach das jetzt hier richtig, wenn ich das hier schreibe, bin mir nicht ganz sicher, wie man hier Nachrichten verschicken kann... x3 Auf jeden Fall danke :) LuxaraAltarOfLight 13:42, 3. Mai 2010 (UTC) Oh Gott! Sorry! Sie sah danach irgendwie anders aus... aber ich schwöre, ich habe nichts gelöscht oder so! Uwwaaahhhh! Hilfe... Hoffe du bist mir nicht böse... By the way, was schreibt man denn eigentlich so auf seine Benutzerseite? Bin so ein bisschen ratlos... Habe gerade den Link für Veld erstellt, für Fuhito und Shears aus Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII mach ich das auch noch^^ Liebe Grüße ^^ Danke für diese aufbauenden Worte ;P --Gunblade73 19:59, 18. Mai 2010 (UTC) Hmm, ist in Ordnung, ich werde deine Ratschläge mir merken und dann einsetzen. - Nur mal so, ich bin 13, ich bin deswegen da mit der Sprache ein bisschen .. naja, nicht so vertraut. ^^ - Achso, ich mach die Fähigkeiten / Abilitys bei jedem Kostümsphäroiden, wenn es recht ist. ^^ RyuLein 10:50, 28. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Echt? - Hmm, das hört sich ja mal lustig an. ^^ - Das wäre toll, wenn du dann mal nachschauen könntest. ;D RyuLein 10:50, 28. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Deshalb übernimmst du die, die mir Blue verpasst, wa? ICH BIN ABER KEIN MANN!!! ;P --Gunblade73 14:15, 16. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Ahhh, sieht gleich wesentlich angenehmer aus. Und: na besten Dank auch :P ... wobei der Spitzname zugegeben etwas hat... verflixt... --Gunblade73 14:28, 16. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Hab mal eine Frage: Können wir eigentlich auch Musik-Artikel schreiben, z.b. über den Inhalt, in welchem Spiel es vorkommt, bei welchem Ereignis es gespielt wird, usw. Passende Artikel wären unter anderem One-Winged Angel ''oder auch die ''Siegesfanfare. Cloud2110 16:48, 16. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Gut. Dann arbeite ich jetzt schon mal daran. Cloud2110 19:19, 16. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Klar. Aber am besten mach ich noch 2 Musik-Artikel ;) Cloud2110 18:19, 27. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Danke^^ Dir ebenfalls. :D Cloud2110 20:42, 30. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Wa-wa-... Hurraaah! *Keks schnapp* *mich an Worddatei hock* ... HALLO? Also, also... also nein und überhaupt! Kaum lässt sich Blue seltener blicken, mobbt der andere kräftig weiter! Oah, wie gemein... *murmelkriegmurmel* oO --Gunblade73 15:23, 18. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Nicht ganz. Eigentlich haben die Sommerferien in BY noch garnicht angefangen, aber da ich schon seit geraumer Zeit keine Schülerin mehr bin und man das als ultimative Ferienverlängerung ansehen könnte: Ja, es sind meine letzten, DelKrümelmonster :P Und das Märchen, sososo *Augen vereng* das Märchen kriegt derzeit noch einen sanfteren Einstieg verpasst, der unsichere Leser nicht so brutal ins eiskalte Wasser wirft. Leser, die zu faul sind, zu schwimmen und denen man einen Rettungsring hinwerfen muss, damit sie nicht untergehen. P.S.: Etienne Mio-Maxim? Was hat das Kind denn verbrochen? oO --Gunblade73 16:32, 18. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Ok, und sorry, dass ich euch (naja, derzeit überwiegend dir) mit den Löschanträgen soviel Arbeit aufbrumme. Aber Ordnung muss sein ;D *mich, glaub ich, wieder an den WT setz^^* P.S.: Wurden sie irgendwie schon, weil der Counter (bei mir zumindest) grad zurückgegangen ist. Ich glaube, das liegt daran, dass die Weiterleitungen durch den Löschantrag eine Kategorie erhalten und somit als eigenständiger Artikel vom Wiki gezählt werden (normale Weiterleitungen werden das selbstredend nicht). Aber ich lehn mich mal nicht weiter aus dem Fenster, nicht, dass ich noch rausfalle :P --Gunblade73 14:01, 27. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Schade, so hätten wir zumindest ein wenig mehr Werbung gemacht und man hätte es auf deutsch dastehen, wenn man draufklickt :/ Super, ich darf daheim rumhocken und drauf warten, endlich mal eine Rückmeldung zu meinen cleveren Bewerbungen zu kriegen D: und das Miese: Hier, im Land der Brezen und Weißwürschte (what the...) ist die ganze Zeit schlechtes Wetter >.< ... was für ein Smalltalk :O --Gunblade73 18:06, 2. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Anmerkung: Ich finde schon, dass Uniformität wichtig und anstrebenswert ist. Gerade deshalb frage ich ja in letzter Zeit bei objektiven Ratgeberinstanzen wie dir so blöd nach :/ Man kann nicht alles irgendwie machen, das führt zu Chaos, einem Universal-Dilettantismus und Anarchie. Und ich glaube, für das Anmelden muss man schon die Email-Adresse rausrücken... oO Naja, wie dem auch sei, ICH WILL KEKSE!!! >:D --Gunblade73 10:16, 6. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Edit: Muss man doch nicht^^ --Gunblade73 10:18, 6. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Punkt für dich, wobei es nicht verwerflich ist, von anderen zu lernen oder auf Bewährtes zurückzugreifen. Aber ich weiß schon, was du meinst und damit hast du auch Recht. Viva la innovación! --Gunblade73 12:23, 6. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Wow, schöne Bearbeitung an der Hauptseite. Sieht jetzt viel besser aus! ;) Cloud2110 13:38, 15. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Naja, Kopf hoch, so schlimm und steril sieht das so auch nicht aus... besser als Times New Roman :/ --Gunblade73 15:19, 17. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Stopfst du bitte bei Gelegenheit die Datei hier in die Kat. Final Fantasy Almanach Dateien? ... ich kann das nämlich nicht D: --Gunblade73 09:53, 27. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Kein Ding. Ich fand's so zwar nicht schlecht, aber es kann auch anders lauten. --Gunblade73 11:05, 27. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Gut, dann werd ich mal schauen, was sich bei denen machen lässt. Übrigens, könntest du vielleicht die Seiten, die gelöscht werden sollen, endlich streichen? Im Moment sind die etwas ungelegen, da das Wikia sonst keine 2.200 Artikel hat. Danke schonmal :D Cloud2110 10:09, 31. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Mal ne Frage: Wie hast du bei Final Fantasy unter Musik das Bild inklusive dem Lied eingefügt? Könntest du mir dann auch erklären, wie das funktioniert? Ich würde dann gerne bei anderen Musik-Artikeln auch die Lieder einfügen, dann siehts noch übersichtlicher in den einzelnen Artikeln aus. Cloud2110 12:12, 31. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Jup, das ist mir beim englischen Wiki auch schon aufgefallen. Die Idee find ich auch gut, so eine Vorlage würde uns hier bestimmt weiterhelfen. Cloud2110 13:31, 31. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ich geb's gleich echt auf mit den Dateien -.- ich speicher das mal als png um und lad es unter anderem Namen hoch. Und wehe... oO --Gunblade73 17:21, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Weil die eine Datei nochmal gelöscht werden musste :/ --Gunblade73 17:49, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ehm, was sollte das denn? Wenn dir die Gliederung, die nebenbei logischer und übersichtlicher war, nicht passt, kannst du das ja gerne abändern, aber das ist kein Grund, Fehlerkorrekturen, ansprechendere Bildeinbindungen und Ergänzungen kommentarlos mit auszulöschen -.- --Gunblade73 19:40, 8. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Achso, naja, sowas passiert ;P ich war halt leicht geschockt. Wirklich alles weg und das, ohne was zu sagen oder anzumerken oO --Gunblade73 08:40, 9. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::Ja, eben ;D alles wieder gut? Ich hab mir zwar nicht das Knie angehauen oder so, aber danke, Onkel Norte. Krieg ich jetzt einen Keks? ... ich sollte echt aufhören, immer so schlechte Filme zu schauen oO *yeey* heute ist der Tag meiner Immatrikulation^^ hehehe, ich werde die größte Apothekerin, die die Welt je gesehen hat *Hände reib* *PC ausmach und Zeug zammkrusch* --Gunblade73 09:06, 9. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Triple Triad Da das ein längeres Stück Arbeit wird, schreib ich das vorher auf Word (kann ich mir mehr Zeit lassen, es abspeichern, mehr pfuschen und abändern, ohne dass ich zwischendurch aus Versehen auf Seite speichern komme). So kann man den Artikel bezügl. Gliederung und Infos nämlich (noch) nicht stehen lassen ;P Aber danke für deine Sorge, auch wenn du mittlerweile wissen müsstest, dass meine Editier- und Denkfähigkeiten ausreichen, um solche Problemchen zu meistern ;P;P;P ... und zwar mit einem Becherchen oO --Gunblade73 11:53, 2. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Ich finde ihn momentan zu plump. Da stehen im Grunde nur die Regeln und die Karten, aber nicht, wie man spielt und so weiter. Lass dich mal überraschen, inwieweit ich den noch mit Infos vollpumpen werde 8D --Gunblade73 12:24, 2. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Gallery Hey DelNorte, bin zufällig über die diskusseite von MtaÄ im zentral wiki gestoßen. Ein beispiel wie du die größe der Gallerie beinflussen kannst, findest du hier in dem Artikel von Firion. Dort hab ich das schon mal probe weise gemacht [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 21:03, 31. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Gern geschehen. Klar gibt es ne menge möglichkeit und die neue slideshow gallery ist wahrlich eine bessere variante als die einfache gallery. [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 23:07, 31. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Bebilderung Ich denke, ich mache eher eine vierspaltige Tabelle. Zwei Spalten bebildert, zwei beschrieben. Das wäre platzsparender und den Text staucht's zamm, sodass es nach mehr aussieht... vielleicht fällt mir spontan noch etwas Besseres ein, hat ja keine Eile ;D --Gunblade73 20:47, 4. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Weil ich solche Problemchen und Wehwehchen vorher auch nicht hatte. Wir erinnern uns: Ich habe überwiegend korrigiert und Gegnerartikel abgefasst. Naja, ich verkneif mir mein Gejammere und meine Bedenken und arbeite, anstatt nur drüber zu reden ;P (und meinen Editcounter mit meinem Gelaber zu sprengen 8D Nehmt euch in Acht! Ich hole euch noch ein! xDD) ... o.ô zu was soll dich das inspiriert haben? Naja, werde ich wohl früher oder später merken... :O --Gunblade73 17:53, 5. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Dafür gibt's aber keinen Keks. Ertappt Na, Schmarn, die hab ich mir gerade ausgedacht ;P So. Liege ich dann aber richtig in der Annahme, dass hier vom englischen Wiki kopiert wurde, ohne groß selbstständig zu recherchieren? Norte, Norte... Ihr Keksepunktestand liegt damit bei -2. --Gunblade73 14:43, 11. Aug. 2010 (UTC :Einmal tief durchatmen. So. Nein, ich meinte die Liste der Dissidia-Esper (die war eindeutig aus dem engl. Wiki und nicht gründlich geprüft). Die Handlung meinte ich nicht; für die kriegst du eher einen Keks. --Gunblade73 14:54, 11. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Soso ;) ist aber eigentlich eh nicht so tragisch. Das mit den FFXIV-Artikeln (zu den Disziplinen und blubb) finde ich aber immer noch unprickelnd gelöst :/ Mach so etwas nie wieder und ich werde auch nicht mehr drauf rumreiten (und mich vllt. sogar eines langweiligen Tages dazu erbarmen, die umzustrukturieren etc.). Da schreibt er so gute Artikel, wegen denen man zu ihm aufblicken könnte und dann soetwas :/ Hopp, schäm dich ein wenig. --Gunblade73 15:11, 11. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Vorlage:Spielinfobox Darf ich heulen? Ich wollt grad Part 11 meines WTs in die Welt setzen, um Disc 1 zu einem würdigen Abschluss zu bringen. Aber ich kann die Seite nicht anlegen D: und wenn ich auf Bearbeiten gehe, steht da, ich zitiere: "Keine ausreichenden Rechte Du bist nicht berechtigt, die Seite zu bearbeiten. Grund: Du hast nicht die erforderliche Berechtigung für diese Aktion." ... warum? Ich krieg gleich einen Krampf *Text erstmal auf Word abtipp und vor mich hinschmoll* --Gunblade73 19:39, 21. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Danke für dein ... nun ja, nennen wir es mal Mitgefühl :P Aber es geht immer noch nicht, ich kann nicht mal auf die Diskus was schreiben >.< Warum? Warum nur? Ich will doch nur so eine popelige Benutzerunterseite zweiten Grades anlegen und bearbeiten ~.~ eine Unterseite ersten Grades kann ich schon erstellen, aber warum- Und vor allem: warum geht das (wie nach zahlreichen Tests feststellen durfte) in englischen Wikis weiterhin, aber in deutschen und spanischen nicht? >.< ich nerv mal irgendjemanden in der Zentrale :P --Gunblade73 10:23, 23. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Schon ok ;D hab mal im Zentralwiki nachgefragt. Mal schauen, was bei rauskommt -.- ich finde das aber witzlos und nervtötend, dass es nicht mehr geht *sniff* und das, wo ich unbedingt weiterschreiben wollte D: ansonsten müsste ich den mit Benutzer:X/Y-Part Z weiterführen... --Gunblade73 14:03, 23. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Bilder Bilder für deinen Artikel Hi DelNorte, die bilder bekommste nun von Ayrtonia. Meine Event-LS hat sich nun ganz zerlegt, daher kann ich dir nicht die gewünschten Bilder liefern. Aber bilder bekommste du auf alle fälle von uns! Schöne grüße [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 10:50, 28. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Irgendwas mit Vorlagen :P :Wa-wa- *grummel* na, Schmarn, deshalb solltest du ja entscheiden ;D dann kat.e ich die Überbleibsel noch eben. --Gunblade73 09:11, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Jetzt bin ich gerade am Überlegen: Eigentlich will ich ja, wie schon die FF-Serienvorlage, auch die anderen Vorlagen dieser Art mit Bildern versehen. Aber ich glaube, das wäre zu viel des Guten :/ das würde nämlich leicht zu überladen aussehen. Ich könnte die Bilder der anderen Klappboxen höchstens mit der Hintergrundfarbe verblenden, damit sie nicht so kräftig sind... aber welche Motive sollte man da nehmen? :/ Hmm, vllt. mach ich in die von KH noch die Schlüssel der Hauptseite rein (wir behaupten von uns ja, nicht nur ein FF-Wiki zu sein) und das war's dann auch schon wieder. Was meinen Sie? --Gunblade73 09:42, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Jaja, das war ein Versehen. Werde zukünftig alle Bilder benennen. Soll ich auch gleich die Kategorie unter die Bilder schreiben? Ist das optional oder ist es Pflicht? ZidaneTribal 21:04, 3. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Final Fantasy VI Um das ganze nicht auf die Diskussionsseite von einem Artikel zu schreiben, werde ich hier weitermachen. Gut, dann sag doch mal, welche Esper es sind. Vielleicht findest du es heraus (ist aber eigentlich einfach). Und ja, ich hab auch mal bei deinem WT nachgeschaut, aber nicht so oft (nur um herauszufinden, wie ich diesen Sektierer-Turm schaffen und wie ich den Palast der Vergessenheit finden kann, bisjetzt mehr aber auch nicht). Cloud2110 16:38, 7. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Es sind Zelot, Kaktor, Gilgamesch, Leviathan und Diabolos. Viel Spaß bei der Suche nach Diabolos, das ist die Hölle. Ich habs mir gedacht, dass da keiner rein schaut, weil FFVI ohnehin eigentlich ziemlich leicht ist. Aber es war mir trotzdem eine Freude. Wie hat dir die Jagd nach Thanatos gefallen? DelNorte 16:46, 7. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ähm, fast richtig. Von den fünf habe ich Leviathan schon (Kampf war aber nicht einfach, konnte ihn grad so mit einem Charakter (Terra) besiegen) Thanatos hab ich noch nicht besiegt = kein Bahamut (Bei mir taucht der nur selten auf...). Ich bin jetzt grad dabei, mir Kaktor zu holen (Muss dafür ja Kaktorius besiegen), bei Zelot muss ich alle Acht Drachen besiegen und Diabolos bekomm ich, wenn ich den Drachenhort geschafft habe. Habe ich das soweit richtig gesagt? Und wo genau kann ich denn Gilgamesch finden? Verräts du es mir oder muss ich erst in deinen WT nachschauen? Cloud2110 17:44, 7. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Jo, passt soweit. Gilgamesch wird, genauso wie die anderen drei optionalen Esper, sehr nervig. Schau dir den WT an, da wird alles haarklein erklärt und ich muss das jetzt nicht nochmal alles hinbatschen. Freut mich aber, dass dir das Spiel so viel Spaß zu machen scheint. DelNorte 17:56, 7. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Na gut, schau ich mir mal an. Jup, das Spiel macht meinen bisherigen Lieblings Final Fantasy-Spielen richtige Konkurrenz. Macht mir echt Spaß zu spielen. Cloud2110 18:22, 7. Sep. 2010 (UTC)